Applications that use voice files are increasingly popular. For example, in the realm of handheld devices and smart phones, voice memo applications provide a useful tool for individuals to maintain reminders and thoughts. Such memos can be associated with records from other applications, such as calendar events and contacts. For small devices, voice input allows users to compensate for the lack of user-input mechanisms, such as keyboards.
Voice tags are relatively small voice files that are used in association with other data items. Currently, some devices allow individuals to generate voice tags for phone numbers, where the voice tags are played back when that phone number is used. For example, a user may create a voice tag for a contact, and when an incoming telephone call is detected from that contact, the voice tag is played back.
Cameras, video recorders, and devices capable of capturing images and videos are often equipped to record voice tags. A user can record voice tags to identify the occasion or context of a when a digital image is taken. Images can then be transferred from device to computer, and amongst computers. With the transfer, the identifying or characteristic voice tag can also be transferred. Thus, the user can take a picture and record a voice tag using a digital camera, transfer the image to a desktop computer, and still be able to have the voice tag associated with the image and available for playback.